Habla Español?
by T-Bone14
Summary: Bart has to meet Jaime's family for the first time as Jaime's boyfriend. Bart figures he can impress his family with a little spanish, but, of course, nothing ever goes as planned. Bluepulse paring. Nothing crazy.


Jaime and Bart stood outside the door of the Reye's residence. Bart trembled slightly from nerves. The speedster had been to Jaime's house plenty of times, and it was basically his second home. He had even spent time with some of Jaime's family on a few occasions.

But this time, it would be the first time coming to Jaime's house as his boyfriend. Jaime's family knew he like girls _and_ boys, and they were thrilled that Jaime was already comfortable enough to show his family his first boyfriend. Bart was thrilled for Jaime, but that didn't mean he wasn't nervous about proving that he would be a suitable guy for Jaime.

"Bart, it'll be fine. They just wanna make sure you aren't going to act differently now that we are in a relationship and that you won't push me to do anything. Just be cool, and it'll be over before you know it." Jaime comforted Bart, holding his hand for a minute before going for the door.

"Oh, if they start speaking Spanish with you and you don't know what they are saying, just ask them to say it in English. They forget sometimes." Jaime opened the door to reveal his parents and his little sister waiting for them. Jaime hugged his mom and dad before planting a kiss on his sister's head.

"Mama, papa, Milagro, este es mi novio, Bart. Que ya le había encontrado."(1) Jaime told his family.

Jaime leaned back to his boyfriend before whispering in his ear. "I told them you are my boyfriend and they've met you before." Jaime translated before his mother came towards them.

"Hi Bart, it's nice to see you again." Mrs. Reyes greeted kindly, giving Bart a hug.

"Good to see you Mrs. Reyes. Hey Milagro." Bart waved to Milagro, who simply smiled and waved back.

"Nice to meet you Bart. I've heard good things about you." Mr. Reyes shook Bart's hand firmly before motioning for Bart to come inside.

They entered the living room, which was already set for the occasion. The couch was set across from two chairs, with a recliner to the side of the seats and the couch. A coffee table was set in the middle, with some cookies, chips, salsa, and some glasses of water. Jaime's parents sat on the couch, while Milagro hopped into the recliner, leaving Jaime and Bart to sit in the last two chairs.

"So Bart, how did you and Jaime meet?" Mr. Reyes asked.

"Umm," Bart stalled for a second. Jaime hadn't told his family about the whole being a hero and joining a league of heroes with a time travelling kid from the future.

"Papa, we met at the Rise Against concert in Dallas." Jaime covered before his parents got too suspicious from the long pause.

"Oh, so you're a rock fan." Mr. Reyes commented, nodding his head.

"Um, yeah. My dad and I used to listen to it."

"'Used to'? Did something happen?"

"Uh, my parents got divorced, so I live with my grandparents." Bart covered_. Divorce was a common thing during this time period, right?_

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Was it recent?" Mrs. Reyes questioned.

"Um, yes. That's why I moved from Texas to Missouri." Bart continued perfectly. Now there would be a viable reason as to why Bart and Jaime were able to hang under 'normal' circumstances.

"I'm sorry dear! I hope everything turns out okay."

"Its fine, my grandparents are really nice."

"Bueno, esta casa es su casa tambien."(2) Mrs. Reyes said.

"Mama, Bart no habla mucho espanol." (3)Jaime told her. Bart understood what Mrs. Reyes had said, so he figured he might as well try to connect to them a little.

"Gracias. Eso es bueno."(4) Bart replied, shocking the family.

"Usted habla espanol?"(5)

"Uh, un poco."(6) Bart worked out. He thanked his lucky stars he had spent so much extra time after school practicing for Spanish.

"Bueno! Donde aprendiste espanol?"(7) Mr. Reyes asked.

Bart worked around with the little Spanish he knew. _'Donde means where, so he must be asking where I learned Spanish.'_

"Yo estudio español con un amigo en la escuela."(8) Bart was so going to pass his speaking quiz in Spanish after this. Bart nervously played with his shirt with one hand, trying to hide the fact that he was shaking in fear that they would ask something he didn't know.

"Ah, eso es bueno. Creo que es bueno saber un segundo idioma. Sobre todo en esta ciudad."(9) Mr. Reyes commented.

Bart froze for a second, trying to comprehend all the words being thrown at him. '_What was good? Did he just call me an idiot? Why was he talking about the city?! Just agree with whatever he's saying.'_

"Si. Yo tambien." Bart replied shakily. The speedster was trying desperately to stop himself from trembling, but he hadn't felt this nervous since he was a slave in the future.

"Cariño, estás temblando. Te sientes bien?"(11) Mrs. Reyes commented with concern.

Bart couldn't understand the first part, but he pieced together that she was asking if he was okay.

"Soy bueno." (12)Bart said without as much confidence. He truthfully wasn't feeling well. He was starting to sweat, his hands were starting to spasm more and more, and he felt like he was going to vomit. He reached over for a glass of water, but his hand slipped and knocked the glass over, sending water all over the table.

"L-lo siento! Lo siento!" (13)Bart exclaimed as he grabbed a few napkins to soak up the water. Jaime grabbed some as well and started wiping with one hand, laying his other hand on Bart's back in an effort to calm him down.

"Why does he look so pale?" Milagro chimed in, pointing out the fact that Bart was turning 20 shades lighter than he was 10 minutes ago.

"Bart, necesito que me diga lo que está mal. No te ves miel tan bueno."(14) Mrs. Reyes moved over to Bart, putting a hand against his forehead. Bart was blanking on words to use, but he wasn't going to give in just yet. He could piece it together for a little longer. He wasn't about to show them he didn't really know what he was doing.

"Estoy bien, estoy embarazada." Bart blurted out, figuring embarazada was embarrassed. Unfortunately for Bart, he had just said that he was 'pregnant' to Jaime's family.

"Embarazada?! Cómo es eso posible? Jaime! Hiciste lo que yo pienso que has hecho?!" (16)Mr. and Mrs. Reyes began yelling towards their son.

Bart was standing, petrified as Jaime and his parents yelled back and forth, too quickly for Bart to connect. Bart was becoming increasingly lightheaded and he began to sway. This was all too much for Bart to handle. He dropped to his knees, unable to catch his breath. Milagro jumped out of her chair running over to Bart.

"Mama, Papa, help!" Milagro yelled over to her preoccupied parents and Bart hyperventilated. Jaime dashed to his boyfriend's side, running his hand up and down his back.

"Calm down, its okay, just breathe." Jaime consoled the distraught boy. Bart tried to calm down, but Bart knew he did something wrong. He ruined his chance of showing Jaime's parents that he would be a great boyfriend. Mrs. Reyes stepped in, holding Bart's hands.

"Sweetie, sit down and put your head between your knees." Bart complied, feeling his breathing ease as he did what she said. Mr. Reyes handed Bart a new glass of water and Bart sipped the cool drink.

"Bart, is there something you need to tell us?" Mrs. Reyes questioned, wanting to get to the bottom of this whole fiasco.

Bart took a deep breath and let it out slowly to keep himself calm before he talked slowly.

"I don't really know Spanish very well. I was just trying to impress you all." Bart admitted.

"I was just piecing together the little things you were saying. I'm really that well at Spanish yet."

"Wait. Bart, were you trying to say that you were '_embarrassed'_? Jaime received a nod from Bart, resulting in Jaime slapping his hand against his own forehead. Jaime's parents let out a sigh of relief as Bart still sat confused.

"Bart, embarrassed is 'avergonzado' in Spanish. 'Embarazada' means pregnant." Jaime cleared. Bart's face turned bright red as he began sputtering apologies to the family. Mrs. Reyes raised her hand to stop Bart's talking.

Sweetie, its fine, mistakes happen. You're still learning." Mrs. Reyes turned to Jaime. "Jaime, Bart should lie down for a bit, so we are going to go start dinner, why don't you stay here with him for a bit."

With that, the rest of the family left the room and headed for the kitchen. Jaime helped Bart up to the couch and watched as the speedster took in another deep breath.

"So, how much do your parents hate me now?" Bart whispered to Jaime, careful that rest of the family might still be near.

"What are you talking about? They love you." Jaime looked in question at his boyfriend.

"I just carried on a conversation that I don't know much about, and then told your parents that, even though I'm a boy, I'm pregnant. I'm pretty sure that would anger most parents." Bart explained. Jaime took Bart's hand in his own.

"my parents are _impressed_ by the fast that you just carried out a conversation with them in another language, and they have had to listen to my past girlfriend who didn't even know how to say 'yes' in Spanish. I'm pretty sure they can get over the fact that you mixed up a few words."Jaime corrected. The Hispanic boy rubbed the notches of Bart's hand softly.

"They really do like you. My mom is always thrilled when I say I'm hanging out with you. Milagro likes you best out of all my friends, and my dad was smiling the whole time you were talking."

Bart gave a small smile to his boyfriend before hugging him. Jaime embraced Bart, holding him tightly.

"If you're feeling up to it, it'll make my mom happy if we help set the table or something." Jaime suggested. Bart lifted himself off the couch and let Jaime put his arm around his shoulders.

"I hope you do better when you have your introduction to Joan, Jay, Iris, and Barry." Bart joked. Jaime let out a chuckle.

"I think I'll do fine as long as I don't say I'm pregnant."

…

I'm guessing you all knew that it would end up with Bart saying he was pregnant. I know the whole 'embarazada' joke has been done to death, but I still love it! I don't know how to do the asterisks or whatevers over the I's and E's so I'm sorry about that.

Here are the Spanish quotes from above:

This is my boyfriend, Bart. You've already met him.

Well, this house is your house too.

Mom, he doesn't speak Spanish much.

Thank you. That is nice.

You speak Spanish?

Uh, a little bit.

Good! Where did you learn Spanish?

I study Spanish with a friend in my school.

Ah, that's good. I think it's good to know a second language. Especially in this town.

Yeah, I agree.

Sweetie, you're shaking. Do you feel alright?

I'm good.

I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry!

Bart, you need to tell me what's wrong. You don't look so good honey.

I'm fine. I'm just pregnant.

Pregnant? How is that even possible? Jaime! Did you do what I think you've done?

Hope you all liked it! This is one of the only slash couples I support, and it's my current OTP, so you'll probably be seeing a lot of it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
